Mother Knows Best
by Raspberry24
Summary: Moira Queen excelled when it came to lying. Lying to her family, her "friends", and the entire population of Starling City. In short, Moira Queen always thought she knew best. Oliver knows about his mothers less truthful side but after a soul-searching (if that makes any sense) trip to Central city learns he didn't know her biggest lie to him: a 7 year old boy named Conner. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fan fiction so sorry in advance. This takes place after whatever the most recent Arrow episode was. I got the idea after the bombshell in season 2 about how Oliver has a kid. Potential Olicity for obvious reasons. I do not own Arrow CW does. **

Everyone was cooing over baby Sarah like it was the first time any of them had seen her. Felicity was especially obsessed with Dig's baby and couldn't take her eyes off Sarah.

"Thanks again for coming." Diggle, Felicity, Laurel, and Oliver had crammed into the apartment two hours ago to help Diggle out with Sarah while his wife was working.

"Are you kidding? This is way better than the night I would be having!" exclaimed Felicity.

Oliver smiled to himself although his heart was heavy. Sure, he was happy for Diggle but he couldn't shake that feeling of _what could have been._ Laurel took a worried glance at Oliver.

"Do you want to hold her?" The room became silent and everyone looked at Oliver.

Oliver felt his chest seize. He wouldn't be able to be _that_ close to the adorable, squirming bundle. He was finding it hard enough to be around the baby's glowing-with-happiness father. He had a familiar surge of panic. _This isn't like that _Oliver thought to himself.

"Um…I'm good." He smiled his fake publicity smile.

"Oh, you know you want to!" Felicity grabbed Oliver's arm and pulled him up from his spot on the couch. "What? You can jump off buildings but you can't hold a baby?" Everyone chuckled except Oliver who paled and was looking a bit sick.

Oliver pulled away and backed up. The laughing ceased. _I continue to be the luckiest guy in the world._ He was a coward. Oliver hadn't had to deal with this regret in ages, not that he had ever forgotten about it.

"I c-can't" Did Oliver Queen just stutter? His friends were seriously worried now.

Diggle set Sarah down her crib. _I'm not ready to be a dad. _Oliver remembered whispering weakly. _No, but someday. It is my fondest wish for you. _He had been weak. He'd let go then and now it would stay with him forever.

"Ollie?" Laurel stepped towards Oliver.

Without thinking twice Oliver left. The girls looked at Diggle for permission to follow. Diggle nodded.

"Call me when you find out what's up." The girls nodded and headed out.

Diggle sighed and looked over at his daughter. "I guess it's just us then."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I'm just going to explain something real quick so this chapter isn't **_**too**_** confusing. I thought really hard for a while on how I was going to get Oliver to Central City and more specifically to Conner (His son) and I couldn't think of anything that made sense so this is what I went with. The important part isn't really how he gets there I guess but that he gets there eventually. Anyways, I own none of Arrow. **_***sigh***_

"Where the heck did he go?" Laurel and Felicity were out of breath from tearing down four flights of stairs in an attempt to catch up with Oliver.

Felicity thought back to Moira's funeral, when Oliver had temporarily disappeared. She knew suddenly exactly where to look.

"I think I know."

As expected, Oliver was sitting on the ground slumped against a support beam in his "back up lair." Laurel tried not to look surprised. She was already fairly new to team Arrow and she didn't want to remind them of that.

"Oliver, what happened?" Felicity sat down next to him. Smoothing her skirt, Laurel followed in suit.

"Nothing I just…" Oliver trailed off. He didn't know how to explain nor did he really want to. "I want to be alone." _Great, _Oliver thought. _Now I sound like a kid throwing a temper tantrum. _

"You got five years on an island alone. Tell us." Laurel was surprised to see the emotion on Oliver's face. She was so used to him being the playboy or the mysterious guy who always had somewhere else to be. Not the man hunched in front of her utterly defeated.

"Look, I used to be kind of a jerk." Laurel rolled her eyes. "And a lot of the jerky things I did were to you Laurel." Now she was confused.

"If you mean what happened with Sarah," Laurel choked on the name of her now dead sister, "You're a different person now."

Felicity had a thousand things to say but for once not a single thing came out; maybe because she was taking the moment to treasure Oliver's current vulnerability. God, did she want to kiss him. She looked away from Oliver for a second to try and clear her head. It wasn't working very well.

"That wasn't the only time I cheated on you." The words hurt to say.

Laurel felt her heart sink a little. She _knew _it. "Okay." was all she could muster.

"I mean that was a long time ago and I'm definitely different now." He added when seeing Felicity turn away. He needed her and not just as a pretty IT girl.

"And…" Laurel suddenly felt out of place. The tension between Felicity and Oliver itself was awkward.

"I messed up." Oliver looked down; embarrassed.

"You didn't?" Laurel said. She couldn't believe it.

"Wait, did I miss something?" Felicity knew she could be a little absentminded but…

"Oliver has a kid." Laurel couldn't hide the fact she was a little miffed. Sure Ollie was her ex but he was her boyfriend when that happened.

"Really? What's her name? Or his? Or they?" Oliver held up his hands to silent what was sure to become one of Felicities long rambles.

"She lost the baby so it's not any of that, but if she hadn't I think I would've done the wrong thing." Oliver looked at the floor. He could imagine the disgust on his friend's faces.

"The wrong thing?" Felicity asked quietly.

"I don't know, just, not the right thing." Oliver sighed.

"So you feel guilty and don't like to be around Sarah because you feel guilty about what happened seven years ago?" Laurel asked.

"Pretty much." Laurel laughed.

Felicity and Oliver looked at her. "What?" Felicity said coming to Oliver's defense.

"Sorry I'm just wondering, don't you think the easiest way to fix this is say sorry."

"Sorry? To who?" Oliver didn't see Laurel's point.

"Well the girl, your kid's mom, is the closest thing to actually apologizing to your kid. I mean, that's what this is about isn't it?" Laurel stood, getting excited.

"I'm still lost." Felicity said.

"You feel guilty." Laurel pointed at Oliver. "Because of what you could have done." Oliver nodded hesitantly. "And this girl probably knew that you were going to do the wrong thing."

"Well, Yes." Oliver said thinking back.

"So maybe you'd feel better if you apologized to the girl for what you might have done." Laurel said it like it made total sense.

"We could be here for hours trying to figure out what the heck you're trying to say, but the one part I am getting is that Oliver should go talk to the girl." Felicity was getting tired of sitting on the floor.

"I don't know how that would help." Oliver was slowly trying to decipher Laurels words.

"Where does she live?" Laurel pulled Oliver's arm so he would stand.

"Central City, but I'm still con-"Oliver started.

"I'll explain again on the train ride." Laurel hurriedly interrupted.

Laurel began to walk away but Felicity and Oliver remained by the support beam, still very confused.

"Well, what are you waiting for lovebirds?" The two blushed ferociously.

_I wish_ they both thought.

* * *

><p>"Now do you get it?"<p>

"Sure." Oliver looked past Laurel and at the train's corridor leading towards the bathroom.

"It'll make more sense after you do it."

"Will it really? Diggle said from the seats across from Oliver and Laurel.

When Oliver had told Diggle about the plan, or whatever it was Laurel had concocted, he had insisted on journey to Central City.

"Does anyone know what's taking Felicity so long?" Oliver was restless in his seat, worry overcoming him.

Laurel shrugged and turned her attention to her phone where she was busily typing up a long email explaining her absence in training for the next day or so to her trainer.

"She's fine." Was all Diggle could think to say. Oliver's relationships were too complicated to even bother and get involved in.

"I'm going to go check on her." Oliver eased himself out of his seat and headed towards the bathroom.

"Okay." Diggle chuckled to himself.

Thankfully for Oliver no one was waiting in line for the girl's bathroom when he nervously rapped his knuckles on the door twice.

"One minute." Came Felicity's flustered voice. A few seconds later she stepped out into the corridor in a rush, evidently bumping forcefully into Oliver.

"Sorry-I just, um, Oliver?" Felicity stuttered in surprise.

"I was just checking on you." _Stupid, stupid! _Oliver mentally scolded himself.

"Okay, well I'm still alive so…" Felicity gestured for him to move to the side so she could go back to her seat.

Oliver instead took a step towards her. It was too hard to just let her go.

"Wow-What happened to the whole we can't be together again thing?" Felicity pushed him away.

"I-I don't know…" Oliver mumbled and tried again.

"No-you're not just going to change your mind, I am not doing this." Felicity said forcefully and slipped past him.

As much as she really did want to be with Oliver, and boy did she, she also didn't want to deal with the pain that always came in Oliver's relationships. And she couldn't help but feel just the slightest bit good about the empowerment that came with sticking to their agreement longer than he had. _Just friends remember? No other kind of relationship. _Felicity thought to herself._ Shut up. _There was no point.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to go find us a hotel to crash at okay?" Diggle said as the four stood outside the Central City train station.<p>

"I'll come. I mean, Barry Allen offered his couch to me so I won't be staying with you but Dig could probably use a second opinion because his idea of comfortable is probably, like a tent or something being from the military and all. No offense!" Felicity rattled off.

"None taken, see you two later?" Diggle said grabbing Felicities suitcase.

Oliver watched them walk away solemnly. Laurel snapped her phone shut.

"Smooth Ollie." She shouldered her bag. "But let's go."

A taxi ride later and six nerve wracking stories up, Oliver and Laurel found them self in front of a bright, lime green door in a hallway full of bright, lime green doors and the occasional creepy stone Gnome.

"This is it." Oliver took a deep breath.

"Well," Laurel said. "Aren't you going to ring it?"

He just stood there. Oliver was starting to see the purpose of Laurel's plan. After a minute of him standing frozen, his arm still unmoving at his side, Laurel rolled her eyes and jabbed the doorbell twice. Oliver had the sudden urge to escape this mess through one of the many fire escapes he'd seen coming in.

"I guess she's not home." Oliver tuned to leave when the door swung open.

A small boy rubbed his eerily familiar eyes tiredly. "What you want?"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Once again, I don't own Arrow or The CW. I wish I did though.**

"What do you want?" Oliver and Laurel's eyes moved downwards.

In the doorframe stood a little sandy haired boy with blue eyes wearing an oversized t-shirt and pajama pants.

"I'm sorry; we must have the wrong apartment." Oliver stuttered.

"No, we don't. What's your name?" Laurel said.

"What's your name?" The kid crossed his arms and held a steady, suspicious with Laurel. Now where had she seen that before…?

An older woman, in her late 60's maybe, came up from behind the boy and placed a wrinkled hand on the boys shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that I…" The woman started before spotting Oliver. "_You_." Venom dripped from her voice.

"Me?" Oliver smiled nervously.

"Yes, the man who ruined my daughter's life," The woman's voice broke, "Back when she still had one."

...

Oliver and Laurel sat uncomfortably on a couch that was, like everything else in the apartment, old and smelled suspiciously like rotten eggs. The old woman had introduced herself as Mrs. Hawke and sent the boy, Connor, to get water for his apparently bed-ridden grandfather.

"I guess since you're here I might as well explain." Mrs. Hawke said, carefully sitting down in a leather armchair on the other side of the coffee table.

"First question, how old is Connor?" Laurel quickly asked.

Oliver felt his heart skip a beat. That couldn't be possible, could it?

"Seven and before you can accuse my daughter of being a liar the only person who lied was your mother God rest her evil soul." Mrs. Hawke made a sign of the cross.

She was normally a strict believer in not speaking ill of the dead but she would make an exception for Moira Queen. Oliver sat completely still.

"Remember when you told me you would've made the wrong choice, well here's your chance to fix that." Laurel reminded Oliver softly. Oliver looked like he might be sick.

"Can I talk to him?" He practically whispered.

"Well, I'm in no condition to stop you." Mrs. Hawke gave a wry smile. Maybe this was for the best.

As if on cue, Connor literally bounced into the room.

"Gramps said water was all he wanted so I don't have to feed him." He crooned.

Then he noticed the two strangers still seated on _his _couch.

"Why are they still here?" Connor was becoming highly suspicious.

A groan came from the other room

"Are you sure he doesn't want to eat or he doesn't want you to feed him?"

Connor smirked. "Well…"

Mrs. Hawke sighed. "Come and sit here with Mr. Queen and Mrs. Lance while I go feed the old baby." Connor quickly went over to his Gran to help her stand.

After making sure she had safely made her way to her husband's room with a sandwich Connor plopped onto the couch.

"Are you really Oliver Queen?" Oliver nodded reluctantly.

"Cool." Connor examined the man carefully. He wasn't exactly what he'd imagined.

"Technically I kind of know you." Connor said slowly, jabbing a thumb at Oliver.

"Technically." Oliver felt comfortable enough to smile.

"But I don't know anything about you." Connor looked pointedly at Laurel.

"Oh, well, I'm Laurel and I work in the district attorney's office."

"Okay. So why are you with him?"

"Because he simply can't survive without me." Oliver smiled.

"So why are you here?" Connor turned back to Oliver.

"I came to give someone an apology."

"Who?"

"You." Oliver meant it too.

"For what?" Connor asked in a soft voice.

"Being an idiot I guess." Now that Oliver had started he couldn't stop. "For not keeping in touch with your mom, for not trying harder, for being a coward. Kid, I'm sorry." Oliver suddenly felt better.

"Okay, I accept your apology. I want Ice cream, you two in or out?"

"Please." Laurel was done with drama for the day. Ice cream sounded perfect.

"I'll get some bowls. I hope you like cookie dough." Connor said hopping up and making his way to the kitchen.

"Sounds good to me." Oliver said with a laugh.

It was unbelievable how happy this kid was making him in only a short conversation.

"So what now?" Laurel had been smiling but had grown very serious.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, his mother's gone and he's clearly helping his grandparents more than they're helping him so what are you going to do?" It took Oliver a minute to realize what Laurel was saying.

"You think I should offer to take him."

"I don't know, do you _want _to take him?"

Oliver turned in his seat so he could peer into the kitchen. Connor was hopping here and there (quite adorably Oliver had to admit) with a big smile plastered on his small face.

"I think I do, I think I really do." Oliver shook his head sadly. "But I don't think Mrs. Hawke would let me."

Laurel gently placed her hand on Oliver's shoulder assuredly. "I don't think you're reading into her very well. She can tell you've changed. Prove you can take care of Connor and Mrs. Hawke won't fight you over it."

Oliver looked once again at Connor, at his son, and smiled. He wanted to be mad at his mom for taking this away from him, for living and dying believing she knew best, but he couldn't. Being mad would just make it harder to make up for lost time.

"Need any help kid?"

* * *

><p>"He's going to want to know." Mrs. Hawke watched her husband pick apart his sandwich in thought.<p>

"We don't have to tell him." He said after a minute.

"If he wants to take Connor we do." She tried to reason.

"Do you not remember what he said?"

"I do."

"Then you know if we say anything, we're next."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: The last chapter was kinda slow so I promise this will be a little more interesting. Unfortunately I do not own Arrow. **

The apartment had become increasingly smaller and more cramped the longer Laurel and Oliver sat on the couch with empty ice cream bowls in their laps making small talk with Mrs. Hawke**. **Neither Oliver nor Laurel had dropped the question on Mrs. Hawke if they could bring Connor back to Starling City but that was mostly because every time they neared the subject Mrs. Hawke immediately skirted around it. Eventually though it had been Connor who suggested they all go to the park.

As Laurel and Connor fed the pigeons and Mrs. Hawke sat on a park bench Oliver was prepping for a very awkward phone call.

"Hey, Ollie what's up?" Thea greeted her older brother happily. She was looking over the clubs revenue and things were on the up and up for sure.

"Hello Speedy." Oliver smiled a bit at the following groan.

"Seriously, again with the nickname." Thea couldn't help but chuckle a little.

Oliver leaned against the tree, trying to think of how he would explain this.

"Can I have your opinion on something?"

Thea put the papers she had been simultaneously skimming down.

"Is something wrong?" Thea asked worriedly.

"Not really wrong more…complicated."

"What did you do this time?" Thea felt a head ache coming on.

"It's not something I did now more of something I did seven or so years ago."

Oliver explained the situation thoroughly. There was an ominous silence on Thea's side of the line.

"Thea?" Oliver said nervously.

"Laurel already called." Thea had hoped they'd be able to have this conversation face to face.

"Look, there's more to it than the girl I came to see it's…"

"You have a son Connor and you want to bring him home. That'll be so much fun!" Thea's excitement grew the more she talked.

"I thought she told you that she'd told me?" Oliver glared at Laurel who shrugged in response.

"She didn't."

"Well, I'm glad that's what you called about. I was worried you were going to say that you'd changed your mind."

"I don't think you're going to have to worry about that." Oliver smiled as Connor shrieked in joy when a pigeon started nibbling at his shoe laces.

"Okay. Get home fast I can't wait to meet him."  
>Oliver laughed and snapped the phone shut, satisfied. He happily went back over towards Laurel and Connor and sat next to Mrs. Hawke on the park bench. It was a warm Saturday afternoon. The weather fitted Oliver's mood perfectly. Diggle agreed to meet them at the park and would be there any minute.<p>

"So you do want to take him." Mrs. Hawke calmly said without taking her eyes off of Connor.

Taken aback, Oliver nodded reluctantly.

"Then you should leave today." Was it just Oliver or was the old woman sweating?

"I would love to but there's probably some paper work or something I need to fill out for him to transfer schools or something." Oliver would have kept going if Mrs. Hawke hadn't suddenly grabbed his wrist and whispered harshly,

"We do not have time for that. He isn't safe anymore. First there is something you should know. It's about what happened to his mother, she…"

"Oliver!" yelled Diggle. _Diggle? _Oliver's reaction was too slow. He dove to the ground but not fast enough to avoid the bullet.

Searing pain raced through Oliver's shoulder. He gritted his teeth and pushed himself off the concrete. It had merely grazed him. Conner and Laurel ran to Oliver. Diggle rushed past Oliver to follow the mysterious shooter.

"Oliver, are you okay?" Laurel examined the wound.

"Just grazed me." Oliver smiled in Connor's direction. Connor wasn't looking at him. "Connor?"

"No." Connor whispered.

"Connor what's wrong?" Oliver started to move towards him.

"Oliver look." Where Mrs. Hawke had sat there was a red rose with a letter.

His small hands shaking, Connor picked it up gently. "These are just warnings." Connor said reading from the letter. Connor looked at Oliver with wide eyes. "She's gone."

…

"I'm sorry but we cannot let you in." The police officer told Oliver.

After Diggle returned from his futile attempt to pursue the shooter, he and Laurel had gone to get Felicity and head back to Starling immediately. To find the Hawke's they would need the equipment back at the Verdant. So far they only had one clue: The roses. The only part of the crime scene the cop had shared with Oliver was the red rose they had found rested on top of Mr. Hawke's empty bed which he had disappeared from.

"But he's my grandpa! This is _my_ apartment!" Connor lunged forward to get past the cop. Oliver grabbed him before he could.

"We'll be in the lobby." Oliver told the cop while Connor struggled to escape Oliver's grasp.

"Let me in!" Connor screamed as Oliver pulled him away from the lime green door.

As soon as they turned the corner Oliver held Connor out in front of him tightly and knelt so he and the boy were eye level. "Look at me!"Oliver practically growled. Connor kept his head down, tears running down his cheeks.

Oliver immediately felt bad for getting mad at him. "Hey, look at me." He said again; softer this time.

With a sniffle Conner looked up. The little boys cheeks were flushed with rage.

"I know you're angry but that's not going to do you any good."

"Why not?" Oliver sighed. He wasn't sure how to explain this.

"It just doesn't okay? Trust me." Connor nodded reluctantly.

"Alright then." As Oliver straightened back up Connor hugged him. He was caught off guard at first, but after a moment Oliver hugged back.

"I want them back." Connor cried into Oliver's uninjured shoulder.

Oliver was silent. It was hard to imagine that only that morning he would have never imagined this. Sitting on the ground with Connor in his arms Oliver realised that Connor was another new thing to protect. He thought back to when Sarah had told him that there was still a light in him. That he could still be good. Connor's breathing slowed until Oliver realised he was asleep. Connor would be worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So because Oliver looks a little dead at the moment and Thea looks a little guilty and Conner's mom looks a little alive this is how it is. Some one saved Oliver, he's alive. Thea is guilty but Oliver's not super worried about it because he's to busy with Conner. We're going to say that Conner's mom was killed while Oliver was dead. Okay. I don't own Arrow. **

It wasn't safe to stay in Central city anymore. Oliver had decided this after being assured by Barry that he would keep an eye out for similar kidnappings. Oliver took Conner with him back to Starling the next morning after wheedling the cops into allowing Conner to grab a few possesions.

"Oliver?" Conner asked.

The kid had been silent on the train, and most of the limo ride too. "Yeah?"

"What happens now?"

Diggle looked at Conner in the mirror. He was still taken aback by the similarities between father and son. Even just the way Conner was brooding was the same as Oliver.

"Well, we use what clues we have and find your grandparents." Oliver answered after a few seconds.

Diggle half expected him to add, "_And call a friend." _

"No, I meant now. I'm hungry." Both men had to laugh at that.

A few minutes later the three sat in a booth at Belly Burger. Conner tore through his food with a voracious appetite.

"Hey, kid go easy." Oliver teased.

Conner just looked up and smiled before returning to his food.

"Well," Diggle began to get up, "I have to go make a call."

Oliver nodded. "So, Conner. I see you like red." Oliver smiled and motioned to his red T-shirt and back pack.

_"I see you like red?" What kind of question was that? _Oliver internally scolded.

Conner shrugged. "I just do."

"Is it because of the...what's the name of that fast guy?"Oliver pretended to think hard.

"You mean The Flash?"

"Yes!" Oliver exclaimed. "What do you think about him?"

Oliver figured he'd start with Barry because Conner would be more familiar. Then he'd see what the boys opinions on the Arrow were.

Conner looked down at the table. He picked at his coat sleeve nervously.

"I don't know. He's cool I guess."

Oliver eyed him suspiciously. In a quieter voice he asked, "Are you sure that's what you think?"

Reluctantly Conner looked up. "It's just, he's a hero. At the park...He should have been there,"

He looked back down at the table. Oliver was about to say something reassuring when he realized something. Why hadn't Barry been there?

...

(_Two Months later) _

Conner had been living with Oliver and Thea for almost a month when he first called Oliver dad. Thea had been there and had to excuse herself from the room so she wouldn't explode. They hadn't been doing anything particularly special. Conner had been curled up on the couch finishing homework while Thea and Oliver argued over whether or not he should get a job waiting tables. Thea was all for it, Oliver not so much. After a few minutes of Oliver yelling at her for _her_ to go get a job Conner finally peeped his head over the couch and said, "Dad, could you not yell right now."

So it wasn't perfect but Oliver stopped yelling.

"Dad, are you coming tonight?" Conner asked in between scoops of cereal.

Oliver froze. "That depends on what's tonight."

Conner rolled his eyes. "The science fair. Felicity helped me make a robot. It's awesome!"

Oliver smiled and ruffled his sons hair. "I'll try."

Conner nodded. He wanted Oliver to come but he understood. It didn't take a genius to figure out why Oliver was so busy at night. Conner was extremely smart. Felicity was convinced he was the smartest seven year old on the planet. Oliver had just smiled and nodded. He and Felicity didn't talk nearly as much now. Not since Oliver put two and two together and realized why Barry hadn't been at the park and just how she played a part in that. The phone buzzed.

"Diggle's waiting for you downstairs. I don't want you to be late for school, again."

Conner hopped off the stool and Oliver handed him his backpack. "Have fun okay?"

"You do know I'm going to school right?" Oliver laughed.

The press had found out about Oliver's son very quickly and the response had been surprisingly positive. Having a son had softened Oliver's image. It had also helped Oliver mentally. Having Conner had changed his life so much in just two months.

"Laurel's picking you up!" Oliver called as Conner opened the door.

Conner flashed back a thumbs up before closing the door behind him. Now to work.

...

Felicity knew she was supposed to be working on something for Ray. Honestly though, she really didn't want to do anything for anyone at that point. She was so mad at herself. First Oliver, than Ray, then Barry. She groaned at the thought. She had a type.

"Almost done with those papers Mrs. Smoak?" Ray called from her door.

"What? Oh, no, not yet." She stammered and quickly exited out of the police records for the Hawke's kidnappings.

"So...Conner Queen." Felicity was caught off guard.

"He still goes by Conner Hawke actually. What about him?" She asked cautiously.

"Have you met him I mean, I know your close with Oliver so..."

"Yes."

"Then you know his grandparents were kidnapped right before Oliver took him in."

Uh oh. Felicity was afraid of where this was going. She nodded.

"I want to help this city so I thought to help it in a big way I have to start small. Oliver Queen isn't even close to the most clean cut guy in Starling. See, I think he had Hawkes kidnapped so he could have Conner."

Felicity almost gagged.

"I mean, that's just the most recent sketchy thing that's happened involving him. I've even found evidence that shows he could be apart of the Russian mob."

"So?" Felicity barely choked out.

"So I want my first act to help this city to be stopping him," Felicity felt her heart skip a beat, "and I want to ask the Arrow to help me."

_You have got to be kidding me._

**_AN: Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated. :)_**

**_And if you have any of the same questions about this chapter as Thekiller00 hopefully this helps:_**

**To answer Thekiller00 questions (which by the way thank you for) it all had to do with Felicity. What I was trying to hint towards was that Barry and Felicity were making-out so Barry didn't know he was needed until it was too late. Remember, Felicity was staying at his place and they do like each other plus Barry would have been severely distracted by that. And that's why Oliver doesn't want to talk to Felicity. Secondly, Ray is interested in Oliver for the same reason: Felicity. Let's say he's figured out about Felicity and Oliver's "history" and is jealous of Oliver. He reads somewhere about Conner's grandparents, finds it weird, and starts to dig into the rest of Oliver's life. He decides to go after Oliver as his first part of saving the city because of Felicity. Anyway, I hope that helps.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Merry Christmas! Or happy Hanukkah! Or any other holiday you are currently celebrating (or not celebrating.) I asked Santa Claus for _Arrow _but I don't think I've been nice enough. **

Felicity Smoaks life was impossibly complicated. It didn't use to be, okay it was but not quite as complicated. She felt her heart stop and leap into her throat.

"You what?" She finally sputtered.

"I want to take Oliver Queen down and the vigilante is going to help me." Ray repeated.

His smile faded_._ Felicity didn't look nearly as...impressed, as he'd hoped she'd be.

"Take him down? Like kill him? And you want the Arrow to help you? Have you asked him?" Felicity felt herself dropping off the deep end.

"No no, not kill him. The Arrow doesn't kill anymore. I'd hoped he'd...help me take Oliver down without killing him. I don't want to kill anyone." Ray smiled again and gripped her elbow. "I want your help."

"I-I d-don't know."

"Please Felicity." Ray gently grabbed her hands and brought them to his face. "Think of the good we could do."

Felicity took a deep breath and collected herself. "I want to help you do good for Starling. It's just...of all the bad people, why Oliver?"

Ray kissed her gently before answering. "Because he's close to you. And I don't want him to hurt you."

Felicity felt an explosion of warmth in her chest. Could she do this for Ray? Could she do this to Oliver? Oliver had missed his chance hadn't he? Barry had been a mistake. As for the Arrow...She could talk Ray out of needing the vigilantes help. She would also have to turn Ray's focus off of Oliver. She didn't want Ray poking around Oliver's life and find out the truth. Felicity thought back to the train when Oliver had tried to make a move on her. She remembered the feeling of control, how satisfying that had been.

"Okay. But first a few things..."

...

The desk hadn't stood a chance. It had split down the middle, all the papers and a computer sliding into the crevice. Oliver had never been so frustrated. Apart from the rose and letter left behind after the Hawke's kidnappings there was nothing to go off of. Nothing. Defeated, Oliver slumped into a chair. He'd been trying so hard. What was he missing? What was Mrs. Hawke trying to tell him? Did it have anything to do with who took her?

_First you need to know something. Its about what happened to his mother, she_

Oliver couldn't believe he'd forgotten. He almost fell over trying to get to the computer. In a few seconds an obituary report along with several other papers popped up on the screen. Now he was getting somewhere.

...

Connor hadn't had a hard time switching schools. It wasn't too far into the school year and now, at the start of December, he'd made a few friends. The only problem he'd had was George Smith. George's dad apparently hated Oliver so George had chosen to hate Connor. He stared down at the bouncing words in his text book as he tried to ignore the insistent kicking to the back of his chair. The teacher, as usual, was oblivious.

"Ya know, My dad says your dad's an idiot. He's real stupid."

Conner just rolled his eyes. This was coming from the kid with the grammar of someone who had been living under a rock.

"He also says the only reason he took you in is so he'd look good. He don't care 'bout you at all."

Conner felt the anger swell up inside him. He glanced behind him at the smirking red headed boy.

"That's not true." Conner said through gritted teeth.

"Suuuure." George laughed.

Conner turned back to his book. He bit his lip and tried to calm down. He was seven, almost eight, he was better than this.

"My dad also says the reason your dad didn't have you before is cause he ran away. He didn't want you."

Conner didn't realize he was sitting on top of George until he felt the teacher pulling him off. Then he did the only thing he could think of, he didn't stop.

...

Laurel had been anxiously counting down the hours until she could go to the gym when Oliver called.

"Laurel Lance."

"Hi, it's Oliver. Look, I'm really really busy and the school called saying they needed me."

"You want me to go."

Oliver was silent for a minute. "Yes please?"

"Fine." Anything to reduce the chances of her running into her dad the better.

"Thanks. If Conner is hurt-"

"Bye Oliver."

It didn't take Laurel long to reach the school and less time to wade through the kids on their way to class. When she reached the main office the principal was waiting for her.

"You must be Mrs. Lance I presume?" The tall man asked with an outstretched hand.

Laurel nodded and reluctantly shook his bony hand.

"I am sorry to inform you that earlier today Conner started a fight with one of his classmates."

"Conner?" Laurel felt herself laughing. "He wouldn't hurt anyone."

"He claims that Mr. Smith provoked him to it." The principal turned to his assistant and told her to get the _boy._

"Okay, well what's going to happen?" Laurel felt herself ask.

She wondered if she should be all that surprised. Conner was, after all, Oliver Queens son.

"He has been rewarded with two weeks suspension. He will return after the winter break and make up all his work then."

Laurel nodded and signed the paper the man thrust into her hands without a second thought. When Conner came in he was sporting a black eye and a dejected expression.

"You should have mentioned he was hurt." Laurel exclaimed squatting in front of Conner for further inspection.

"You should see the other boy."

Laurel shook her head. "Sorry Laurel."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to." Conner groaned. Things had been going so well.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I realized the last chapter was kind of sloppy and a lot was going on so I'm going to slow it down and for the moment forget all about The Hawke's. I'm also going to make Felicity into less of a jerk because I realized she's turning into something, well, something I don't like. Basically there's going to be a lot of fluff. It's also going to be a little short. I don't own Arrow.**

"Okay. But first a few things."

"Anything." Ray agreed.

"First, Oliver's off the table. You don't know him the way I do and he's not a bad guy. Second, we don't ask the Arrow for help. We don't need his help."

"But-" Felicity shook her head.

She would help Ray help Starling but after all this time, no matter what happened during that time, Felicity would never turn her back on Oliver. Completely. She knew this was a little underhanded but she would be able to keep it under control. She hoped.

"Fine." Ray went in for a kiss.

Felicity backed up. "We're doing work together, so no. I mean, not now. please."

Ray laughed, but was clearly disappointed. He stuck his hand out.

"Partners?" Felicity shook his hand reluctantly.

"Partners."

...

Oliver wasn't home when Laurel tried to drop him off.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" She was reluctant to leave him alone.

"Yeah. Thea should be back soon." He grumbled.

Conner hadn't had much to say and every few minutes he would gingerly touch his eye to check if it hadn't all just been a bad dream.

"You shouldn't be so worried." Laurel reminded him before hesitantly going back to work.

Conner wasn't so convinced. Sure it had been a couple months but he had to wonder just how well he knew his dad. He had to wonder if George was right, if Oliver didn't really want him. More than ever what he needed was his mom. She had always known what to do. After fixing a stress reliving bowl of ice cream Conner plopped down on the couch. He was still in amazement of how much nicer Thea's couch was than his old one. Balancing his bowl in his lap, Conner unzipped his backpack and fished around for the one thing that could help him.

When his fingers brushed against the soft fabric of his moms favorite sweater, he couldn't pull it out fast enough. His fingers traced the wooden buttons and he thought back to all the times he'd seen her wearing it, how she had always been happy. Feeling childish, but in need of the comfort, Conner brought the sweater to his face and took a deep breath. Just as he'd hoped, it still smelled like her. Lavender and honey.

...

It was Thea who came back to the penthouse to find Conner curled up on the couch, fast asleep, holding the sweater up to his face. She saw the black eye but ultimately decided to let Oliver deal with it. There was no way she was going to wake the little boy, innocently sleeping. She had a feeling she shouldn't take the sweater so she settled with draping a wool blanket over him. Kissing him gently on the forehead she grabbed her laptop and sat down on the other end of the other end of the couch.

"Hey Thea." Oliver greeted his little sister from the door.

"Sh. Conner's asleep." Thea whispered and checked. He was still fast asleep.

"Why is he home?" Oliver checked the kitchen clock.

Conner shouldn't have been home yet. He realized it must have had something to do with why the school called.

"I think he got into a fight." Thea replied. "He has a black eye."

Quickly, Oliver rushed over to the couch. Without waking Conner, he gently examined the bruise. Conner winced in his sleep.

"It's not too bad." Oliver said to Thea's surprise.

"Aren't you mad?" She asked.

"As long as it wasn't a stupid fight, no." Thea rolled her eyes.

"And what exactly is your opinion of a stupid fight?"

"If he started it. If he was just defending himself that's fine, but no son of mine is going to go around starting fights."

Thea smiled at that. "Well, what if _your son_ did start it?"

Oliver laughed. "Why would Conner start a fight?"

Thea shrugged. "He would if someone was making fun of him," She paused, "Or you."

Oliver readjusted the blanket. "Than, in my book, he didn't start it."

"You do realize he's probably been suspended right?"

"Right."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: To answer thekiller00's question about the pairing: I'm not entirely sure. I originally planned for Olicity but...thats looking like that might end up being a stretch. Unfortunately, I still do not own Arrow. **

Conner woke up to the smell of pancakes, honey, and lavender. Groaning, he sat up. It took him a moment to remember where he was and a glance in the bathroom mirror to remember why. After a few minutes of staring at his purple eye in the mirror and dreading the explanation that was sure to come, he stumbled into the kitchen.

"Well, well. If it isn't sleeping beauty himself." Oliver teased at the sight of his disheveled son. "How was your night?"

"Night?" Conner forgot about his black eye for a moment and looked up. Than just as quickly remembered, and looked back at the ground in hopes Oliver didn't notice.

"Yeah. You slept like a rock. I guess getting into a fight can do that though."

"I can explain!" Conner quickly started.

"I hope so." Oliver handed him a pancake laden plate.

Sighing, Conner sat down at the bar with his plate. "I got in a fight with this kid."

"This kid's name being..."

"George."

Oliver smiled. "That's part of name."

Conner readjusted his gaze to the plate.

"Look, Conner, I'm not mad at you. I just need to know these kinds of things."

"You aren't mad?" Conner looked back up, his blue eyes wide with surprise and Oliver laughed.

"Of course not. When you didn't wake up after I got home I called Laurel and she told me you said this kid, George, provoked you. In my book, all you did was stand up for yourself."

"Thanks dad."

Oliver nodded. He had a feeling he would forget the next bit. "I need to know we can talk. That we can trust each other."

"I'm seven, I think I'm old enough to keep secrets." Conner replied proudly.

"I didn't say anything about secrets."

"But you were about to. I'm not an idiot."

Oliver was thoroughly confused. "I don't think you are one."

"It's pretty obvious." Conner continued.

_No way. _Oliver thought to himself. How could he know? "What is."

"That your," Conner paused and leaned in whispering, "_You know." _

"You can't tell anyone." Oliver knew this was going to come back to bite him.

Conner nodded. "My lips are sealed."

...

Felicity didn't hear Diggle come in.

"Hey Lis." He said coming up from behind her.

"Oh, hi Dig." She had been with Ray all of the night before. Ray had insisted she go over every single diagram and sketch he had made relating to his plan to save the city. Felicity hadn't quite figured out how yet, but she would have to explain to Ray that she had other things to do at night. If she had any free time before, it was most certainly gone.

"What are you doing?" Diggle asked in a weak attempt to start a conversation.

Things had been awkward in the foundry since the whole incident between Felicity and Barry. Oliver didn't want to talk to her, she was mad at Oliver for not realizing that her actions didn't affect him. Felicity had given a long rambling speech to Oliver about how he didn't own her and didn't have any part of her love life (Diggle cringed just thinking about it) and so on. The speech would have gone on much longer if Roy hadn't awkwardly walked in. The fight between Oliver and Felicity had put a damper on Team Arrow, and it was making every conversation incredibly awkward.

"Nothing much." Felicity closed her eyes and sighed. There was no way she could go on like this. "Diggle, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Diggle smiled reassuringly. He could tell Felicity was reluctant to talk to him, Diggle being Oliver's best friend and therefore on his "side".

"If there were two people, both very important to you, and you had to pick one over the other, what would you do?" Felicity tapped her finger on the chairs armrest.

"I don't pick."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "I mean, if you _have_ to pick."

Diggle shook his head. "You still don't. If their your friends," He put emphasis into 'friends', "You don't pick. You have to at least try to keep both friends."

"What if there's no way to keep both. And I mean it, no way."

Diggle shrugged. "I hate to answer that but...you have to do what's best for you."

Felicity nodded like Diggle's advice was helpful, which it wasn't.

"Are you okay Lis? Diggle asked worriedly.

_No, _she thought. _I'm on a slippery slope with no way back up. I was so wrong Dig. I can't be in control of this. For a moment I thought, maybe...but no. _

"I'm fine, thanks."

...

The room smelled awful. The stench was comparable to rotting flesh. Than again, that would not have been a stretch. Mrs. Hawke had never been so afraid in her life. Not when the hospital called to tell her that her daughter was dead, not when a shadowy man with a gravely voice appeared on their doorstep dooming Mrs. Hawke and Mr. Hawke to the same fate. The fear didn't come from being beat, or starved, or mentally abused. The fear stemmed from something far worse. Nothing. No one had actually laid a finger on her since being dumped in the horrid room that smelled like death. The only signal she had not been completely abandoned was the metal tray filled with food which was slid under the door twice a day.

This scared Mrs. Hawke because she knew this was calm before the storm. She could feel it brewing; a massive hurricane of trouble. The first drop fell when she heard the familiar voice of her husband. For a moment she felt hope fill her heart, only for it to disappear as quickly as it had come when her husbands begging dissolved into screams. And then it began to pour.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I do not own Arrow, what a shame.**

"I need a vacation."

Ray looked up from his computer. "What?"

Felicity swallowed nervously_._ She had been planning the way should would ask all of the day and night before, and in her head it hadn't sounded so blunt. _Keep your cool Felicity, _She reminded herself.

"I have more than enough vacation days and I really just need a break." She took a deep breath.

Ray came out from behind the desk and stood in front of her. "Is this because of me?" He asked worriedly.

"No. Well, a little." Felicity admitted, her face growing red. "It's just...there's a lot going in for me right now and I need to collect my thoughts. I need a little time off and to be perfectly honest, considering your plans to help Starling are just developing, you don't really need me yet." She bit her lip anxiously.

"I don't know." Ray said reluctantly.

"Please Ray!" Felicity pouted. "I promise you won't regret it."

After a moment he nodded. "See you in a week."

Felicity squealed and hugged him. "See you."

The minute she turned a corner and was out of sight, she dropped the enthusiastic act. She was relieved more than anything. Now all she had to do was talk to Oliver.

...

Conner watched his father scale the salmon ladder in awe. He had thought his dad was awesome before but now...

"Can I ask you a question?" Conner said, turning away from his fathers work out to face Diggle.

"Sure." Diggle smiled. He liked having the kid around.

"Has my dad ever killed anyone?" You could have heard a pin drop.

The clanging of the bar against the rungs immediately ceased. Oliver cautiously came to stand by Diggle, in front of Conner.

"Why do you ask?" Oliver finally managed to ask.

"My gran and gramps used to talk about it with my mom. About the Hood in Starling killing a bunch rich people." Conner paused, his cheeks red with shame. "I-I just wanted to know if it was true and why?"

Diggle anticipated Oliver's speech and began to interject before Oliver could lay the heavy, dramatic stuff on his impressionably eight year old son. Sometimes Diggle though Oliver forgot that Conner was his son and not his comrade.

"It's a long story." Diggle said, shooting Oliver a glare.

"Actually-" Oliver began.

"_Oliver_." Diggle warned.

"Actually," Oliver stared calmly back at his friend, "It's not that long. I made a promise to my father and I misinterpreted the promise. I made a promise to my friend, and now I live everyday to fix my mistakes. I can't tell you I've never killed anyone, but I can tell you I never will again." Oliver sighed. "I don't want you to hate me for this Conner, but if you do I understand."

Conner shook his head. "It's not who you are now, as my dad. I don't care who you were before you were my father, before two months ago."

Roy clapped from the bottom of the stairs where he'd been listening in. "Bravo." He smiled. "Crises averted."

...

As much as Conner had begged, Oliver refused to let the little boy hang around the foundry past five in the evening or before eleven in the morning. Felicity and Diggle were able to handle the situation long enough for Oliver to have the rare opportunity to bring Conner back to the apartment, eat dinner with Thea and Conner, and tuck Conner in.

"What am I looking for again?" Roy's voice came through the phone on Felicities side.

"Your looking for a league of shadows member."

Diggle exchanged a worried look with his red-leather clad partner. "Could you be a bit more specific?"

Felicity was having a hard time focusing all night. Her plan was to ask Oliver for the vacation the next day and it had become all she could think about. "What? Oh...Someone trying to kill you I guess?"

"Wow, that's _really_ helpful Lis, I a-" Roy was cut off mid sentence. There was a sudden burst of static on the other line.

"Diggle, Roy, guys?" Felicity felt panic rise in her chest. "Hello?"

...

"Well, I should go." Oliver announced, pulling his coat on.

"Already?" Both Thea and Conner groaned.

"What?" Oliver grinned. "You're lucky I was able to eat dinner with and now you want me to stay?" Oliver shook his head and laughed. "Aren't you two needy."

Thea raised her hand to smack Oliver playfully when the apartment window shattered. Oliver immediately went into Arrow mode, stepping out in front of his sister and son and grabbing the nearest weapon: a kitchen knife.

"Make your son leave the room please Mr. Queen." The figure commanded.

"Take Conner, Thea." Oliver calmly ordered.

Thea knew she could help Oliver take down the black garbed figure before them. "But-"

"Now." Thea conceded and with Conner.

"What do you want." Oliver growled.

"Sorry for the scare. We needed to speak and I am in a bit of a hurry." The voice was feminine.

"Nyssa?"

Nyssa pushed back her hood to reveal a worried expression. "Yes. We need to speak."

"If it's about me being alive, well, no one needs to know that." Ra's ah Ghul's daughter smiled a little.

"No, It is regarding your son. He is in danger."

Oliver felt every muscle in his body tense. "Why, By who?"

Nyssa looked at him sympathetically. "It would seem Slade Wilson has a protégé. His son. He's set on the same vengeful path as his father. First was Conner's mother, than his grandparents, and soon enough your son will suffer the same fate."

"No."

Nyssa frowned. "You refuse to believe you sons destiny is death? So be it. I wish you luck in keeping him alive." Nyssa turned to go back out the shattered window, but paused. "Your a strong man Oliver, Sarah would have wanted me to help you. If I can help you more, I will."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Chapter 10! Thanks for the positive and helpful reviews it's meant a lot. I was looking through a bunch of poetry I wrote last year and I found the one below and thought it went well with this chapter. This Chapter is kind of a calm before the storm kind of thing and this poem just seemed to fit. Oliver thinks he has time. Well, I'm not nice enough to give him any. Tell me what you think.

_Dark grey skies,_

_A sticky breeze,_

_Let this day belong to me._

_Although the sun is not in sight,_

_The moon is gone,_

_And there is no light._

_I intend to keep this day,_

_Perfectly_ _perfect_ _in_ _every_ _way_.

_So_ _day don't leave me_,

_I want you here_,

_As a distraction for what is near_.

* * *

><p>Oliver wasn't sure how to react to Nyssa's warning. <em>Slade Wilson's son.<em>He had completely forgotten. Worse, Wilson Jr. probably thought his dad was dead and if he find out he wasn't...Oliver felt like slamming his head into a wall a couple time.

"Slade Wilson's son?" Diggle asked; hopeful he'd misheard Oliver.

"Yeah. Oh, and did I mention he wants to kill Conner?" Oliver glanced over to where Conner and Thea were talking to the cops in living room of the apartment.

"You have got to be kidding me." Diggle laughed nervously. "Seriously?"

"Dig, are you whining." Felicities voice came from the background.

"You speak of this to no one." Oliver heard Roy snort.

"Look, I'm not sure what kind of player Slade's son is but he has Conner's grandparents."

"Leverage?"

"Wouldn't surprise me. For now though, I need to figure out more about Slade's son. I'm coming to the foundry and I'm bringing Conner. I don't want him out of my sight until we figure out what we're up against."

"I'll pick you up in ten."

"Okay, bye."

Just as Oliver was about to hang up Felicity took the phone from Dig. "Wait!"

Oliver paused, bringing the phone back up to his ear. "Yes."

"We need to talk." Felicity felt sweat on her forehead.

"Now's a bad time."

"I need a break!" Felicity choked out. "I need a break."

"Felicity, now? Did you not just hear what Oliver said before?" Roy exclaimed; flabbergasted by the surprising request.

"How long?"

"Oliver you're not seriously-" Diggle started.

"A week."

Oliver was silent for a moment. He felt his heart drop. He'd do anything Felicity, no matter if she hurt him in the end the tension between them was all his fault. Trying not sigh dis-heartedly, Oliver replied, "See you in a week then."

Felicity almost felt a little disappointed. "Uh, okay."

Oliver hung up with a heavy heart.

"Ouch."

Oliver turned around to find Conner looking up at him with a sympathetic expression.

"We need too go." Oliver pretended to be unfazed.

"You're going to explain right?" Oliver hated the look of worry in Conner's eyes.

"Felicity or the attacker?" Oliver smiled.

"How about the attacker and Felicity later?" Conner negotiated; returning his fathers smile.

"Sounds good."

...

Thea barely listened to Oliver's explanation of where and why he was taking Conner. She just nodded and smiled and pretended nothing was wrong. Everything was wrong. Thea was reluctant to call her father. Malcom normally knew what to do but lately she had just been more hesitant to ask him for advice. Thea also didn't trust Malcom to tell the complete truth. She knew if she asked her father why a member of the League of Shadows broke into her apartment he would one give her half an answer. _What had Oliver called her? _Thea thought back.

After leaving the apartment, she had sent Conner down to the lobby to call for the police. Carefully, she cracked open the front door and listened to whatever parts of the conversation she could. _Nyssa_. Thea remembered. _Oliver called her Nyssa. _The name felt familiar, like maybe Malcom had mentioned it before...and maybe he could tell Thea where to find her.

...

Felicity was on the verge of tears. When Diggle and Roy went radio silent she began to panic. She had been about to call Oliver when the men showed up with an unconscious Roy and a rough looking Diggle. She had tried to go for a gun but the men quickly secured her to a chair along with the boys. The phone call from Oliver had been expected. They put the gun to Diggle's head first and told him to act natural and offer to give Oliver a ride. They smacked Roy in the back of the head for snorting.

The man in charge, a blond man with a thick accent, took orders from a cellphone. Felicity could just make out the barest hint of a gravely voice carefully explaining to the blond man how to proceed. The gun was shoved against her head last, and they ordered her to keep the conversation going for at least a few more seconds. The vacation was the first thing that popped into her head, both Roy and Dig earned smacks on the head for their reactions.

Now, Felicity watched as three of the seven men began to escort Dig to the car. Roy was unconscious again. She struggled against the ropes to no avail.

"Hello Mrs. Smoak." The blond man squatted in front of here. "A little birdy told me Oliver Queen loves you." The man shook his head. "You should have asked for that vacation sooner, dearie."


End file.
